


Hearty Blueshell Soup

by soloton_radar



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Cooking, Friends to Lovers, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Wholesome, wholesome???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloton_radar/pseuds/soloton_radar
Summary: "The nutritional value of hearty blueshell snail combines with butter and milk in a rich soup."[Warning: Do NOT add Monster Extract!]Sidon is eager to make his favorite soup for Link. Traveling together to Lurelin Village in order to prepare it, it seems Link picked up an ingredient that was not planned for the recipe. It's up to Sidon to help his dear friend not die at the vice grip of the extract coursing through his veins.





	Hearty Blueshell Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartbroken_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbroken_girl/gifts).



Link picked at his food idly, the same Bass and Lotus dish Sidon always presented to him when he visited. It wasn’t as if he were bored with the dish but, something about it that day didn’t do it for him.

Sidon pulled up a chair just as Link let loose a heavy sigh.

“Something the matter? Not hungry?” The prince folded his arms onto the table as he inspected the nibbled food.

“Not that, just… I don’t know. I don’t feel like eating this right now.” Link finally pushed the plate of food away, much to Sidon’s bewilderment.

Link refusing food? Unheard of.

“Maybe you’re in need of a different dish! Something to tantalize those taste buds of yours. I do have to admit, we serve this to you quite a lot.” Sidon then picked up the plate and ushered it to a butler in waiting.

“Hows about you and I take a trip. There’s a dish I’m actually pretty good at making myself.”

Link perked up at Sidon’s request.

“What kind of trip are we talking?”

“Well, if you have some downtime, we could forge our way to Lurelin Village for some ingredients. Have you ever had Hearty Blueshell soup?”

Link licked his lips at the thought of a chunky soup to fill his belly. The chewy meat provided by a snail and the creamy butter and milk as base. 

“Can’t say that I have, no. But, I’m very interested in trying it.”

“Wonderful! It’s decided! Let us travel as once, I don’t want to see you mull over a meal I offer you.” Sidon got up out of his chair and made his way to the double doors with a wide smile.

Link was quick to follow. They trekked up towards Sidon’s bedroom for the Zora prince to pack up for their impromptu trip.

As Sidon was changing out certain jewelry and regalia for armor and braces, Link found a seat on Sidon’s water bed. It was mostly for show, but complimented the room nonetheless.

“You ARE free, right? I’m not imposing on your journey at all?” Sidon asked as he fastened a stronger neck brace in place. He looked like one of the Guardsmembers protecting his palace.

“I’ve got a good amount of downtime right now. All of the Divine Beasts are free but I still have shrines to visit before I free Zelda. This will be good for me. Besides…” Link rolled his head over to meet Sidon’s gaze, a smirk on his face, “There’s food promised so I can’t say no.”

Sidon let loose a hearty laugh before putting his regalia sash back around his shoulder. With a confidant stance, hands on his hips, he gave Link a friendly wink.

“I promise you, you’ve had nothing like it! I’ll put extra love and care into it!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The walk to Wetland Stable was pretty peaceful. Taking the impulse decision to simply walk all the way to Zora’s Domain that day allowed Link to clear out a lot of the monsters along the way.

Link had to appreciate the time he had with others, especially someone like Sidon. The prince was a very important figure to many but, the friendship they shared was greatly appreciated.

“So, I’m guessing you’ve already been to Lurelin at some point, am I right?” Sidon pressed.

“I’ve been once. It’s a bit out of the way and there’s only a few shrines there. The weather is pretty nice, I’ll give it that.”

“Hmm! You know…. I’m pretty famous there!” Sidon brought up a finger to rub his nose at his oncoming spiel. No doubt another hair-rasing tale about how courageous and dashing he is.

“Famous? Where aren’t you famous, Sidon.”

“No, it’s true! You were sleeping but, many years ago, a foul Octorok was laying siege on the poor village. Many died trying to stop it.”

Link nodded along as they continued to walk on the beaten path.

“So, being as benevolent as I am, I decided to go and end the creature for good. My father can stop a Guardian, an Octorok should be no problem, right?”

Link suddenly slammed a first into his palm in remembrance.

“Oh! You went to slay the mountain sized Octorok and got that nasty scar on your fin! I remember reading about that by Lulu Lake.”

“Ah, so you’re already informed! Yeah, we might be bombarded by fans when we show up. You know, hero’s work and all!” Sidon ended his gloating with a laugh.

Link’s smile was paired with a raised eyebrow. Sidon’s feat was a a fair number of years ago. If anyone were to remember, it would be the elderly by that point. Even then…

Link let Sidon have his moment though. Who knows, someone might’ve remembered.

The walk finally died out as the large horse head shaped yurt came into view.

“I’m going to catch Beedle and see if he restocked his arrows at all. We might need them if we’re going all the way to Lurelin.” Link said quickly before turning to catch the traveling merchant.

“I understand! I’ll meet you at the end of the road.”

They parted ways for a moment as Link strode up to the slowly moving backpacked man. As Beedle turned to walk down the rest of the path, he was met with Link’s beaming face.

“OH! Hey, I was just thinking about you, buddy! It’s been so long since you came to see me, how are you?” Beedle greeted as he unhooked the sales counter from the top of his canopy umbrella.

“I’m okay. I’m heading to Lurelin and was wondering if you had arrows available.” Link asked, his hand already going for his rupee pouch.

However, Link’s smile dropped as Beedle’s smile withered also. That’s never a good sign.

“I’m sorry! I’m fresh out right now. I don’t know when I’ll have the next batch come in either. I do apologize!” Beedle hunched over with his hands clasped together in a formal apology.

“Oh, well that’s okay. I was just checking anyways. You’re working awfully hard then.” Link put his rupees back as Beedle flashed a grin.

“You know it! Gotta work hard to offer the best! Speaking of which…” Beedle expertly reached up to grab something shiny out of the large beetle shaped backpack. The bottle had a purple gem like shine.

“I just acquired this from a traveler on her way to Akkala. She said it was very rare and you could use it in cooking! I’m not sure what it would do but she seemed excited about it. Would you like some?”

Link was mesmerized by the shiny bottle, the contents freely sloshing around inside. Pulling his rupee pouch out again, he produced a red rupee quickly.

“I’ll take it! Is 20 enough?”

“That’s good enough for me! Here you are!”

The exchange was completed, transferring the rupee for the purple bottle. Written on the front in Hylian were the words “Monster Extract”. Link grimaced a bit at the thought of eating essence of monster but, if Beedle was right, it was a hot item after all. And rare too!

“Thanks Beedle, I’ll be sure to try and stop by more often.” Link promised as he stored the bottle in his pack.

“Anytime friend! You are a very valuable friend to Beedle! Be safe out there!”

With a final wave, Link set back out to meet with Sidon at the end of the road, away from the Stable. The prince himself was staring into the river with a small smile on his face.

Noticing Link bounding towards him, the prince turned to smile at the Hylian.

“Get what you needed? I don’t see any extra arrows with you.” Sidon asked.

“No, he was fresh out today. I ended up buying ingredients for future dishes though. Kind of excited to try them out someday.” Link fell into a walking pattern with Sidon as they continued their journey. “I saw you looking into the river though. Have you been here before?”

Sidon huffed a laugh before stealing another look into the wide, fast flowing channel.

“Actually, yeah! Wetland Stable is close to home and sometimes it’s nice to get away from the Domain. When I was younger, Mipha… Mipha and I used to just run around the forest and swim in the river. The safety of the Stable let her breathe easy, knowing a Lizalfos wouldn’t just wisk me away for dinner. Even after all these years, I just find it comforting to come back every now and then.”

Link could only listen to Sidon’s tale. It made sense that Sidon would keep a fond memory of such a place.

“I’m glad you have a place like this to come to, then.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The trip itself looked like it was going to take a couple of days. Link was fortunate to see the efforts etched into the Octorok plaque in full force as they trekked through towards Faron. Sidon was ruthless in the ways of the spear. The Silverscale weapon slicing and piercing through crudely made monster armor with ease.

As large as the Zora was, he was extremely nimble in combat and so help them, Hylia if Sidon could lure them into nearby waters. The fight was as good as over.

There were times Link didn’t even need to take out his weapon, Sidon had already charged forth, spear ready to attack. If anything, it was comforting to know Sidon could truly hold his own in the wild.

The sun was setting quickly, however and traveling at night was never a good idea. Seeing as the closest Stable would be hours away, Link and Sidon ended up making a small camp at the bottom of the west side of Lake Hylia, near the Faron Woods.

“Ahhh, the water is nice this time of day! Care to join me?” Sidon called out as Link tended to the fire near the base of the tree. 

Link all but shot Sidon an unamused look.

“I’m not getting in that water unless it’s for a bath.”

“Why? Can’t you swim?!”

Link coughed and turned away quickly from Sidon. The pink in his cheeks told Sidon all he needed to know.

“I can swim! Just… not very far.” Link coughed out before turning towards the fire.

Looking up, the slight light pollution from the campfire masked some of the stars in the night sky. A few constellations were visible to Link, however. Lost in the wonder of deep space, he tuned out the sound of Sidon walking out of the water to join Link by the fire.

“You see that one, Link.” Sidon’s soft voice paired well with the crackling of the fire. Pointing a clawed finger up toward the sky, Link followed along with a piqued sense of wonder.

A band of stars connected close enough together by a mass coupling of stars in front of it glowed in the void of black.

“These stars tell the story of the Great Jabu Jabu Migration. Thousands of years ago, when Hyrule was in it’s infancy; The old Zora God, Jabu Jabu led the Zora to this new land. Bringing water and future forged friendships with the Hylians in His wake.”

Sidon motioned his finger towards the three stars again.

“These lone stars depict the Zora that followed Jabu Jabu. It’s said that every 1,000 years, a new star joins the line.”

Link cocked an eyebrow at Sidon’s tale, sporting a smile.

“Wouldn’t there be like ten stars lined up then? Not just three?”

“Ah… ehhh…” Sidon’s confidant grin fell to a sheepish smile, a burst of a blush sweeping across his scales.

“Plus, I didn’t take you as a religious man. You seem a bit more straight edge.” Link continued, leaning on one of his arms in an attempt to quell the embarrassing mood.

“Well…” Sidon looked away, back out to the dark water. The moonlight gleamed brightly amongst the waves.

“You looked so enthralled in the Heavens, I only wished to try and… impress you?” He scratched at his cheek with a sheepish grin, “I guess it didn’t work, did it?”

Link let loose a casual chuckle, before looking out to the water as well.

“It’s a cool story, Sidon.”

 

***

 

Within midday the following morning, Link and Sidon had successfully reached Lurelin Village. With the Sun high in the sky and the fishermen and women in the middle of their working day— productivity took a dive once Sidon and Link walked into town.

Children and adults alike swarmed around the towering Zora Prince, the memories of the Fell Octorok fresh on many minds. Bashful, yet humbled; Sidon put on a show for the children. Flashing his terrific smile and a pump of his fist, the morale boosting pep talk and advice had children screaming and women crying. Link clocked a couple of men listening intently, most likely waiting for their own time to use Sidon’s words for themselves.

Chief Rozel eventually came to the village square, a warm smile hidden under his large white mustache. 

“My my! By what do we owe the pleasure of the company of such warmth?” His old man voice was croaking with age. Link and Sidon bowed in respect to his elderly age.

“Chief Rozel, please excuse me for visiting without any previous notice. My friend, Hylian Champion Link and I would like to set up camp near the beach and prepare a meal. The Blueshell Snails needed for our recipe are only found here.”

Chief Rozel stroked his mustache with gusto and laughed. With a couple of soft slams on the sand with his cane, his other hand returned to rest on his back.

“Why, of course!! Please, please— help yourselves to any part of our beaches you would like! If you require peace, say no more!” Rozel looked around at Sidon’s fan club that had amassed around him, “I know how popular you are around here.”

Sidon’s deep chuckle had a couple of women swooning. Link couldn’t help but look around with a cocked eyebrow. The effect Sidon had on the opposite sex was baffling to him sometimes.

“I truly appreciate it. Once the sun retires, we would enjoy a night to ourselves. I don’t really get to enjoy time off like this with my dear friend often.”

Turning towards the pouting crowd at the Prince’s request, Sidon boasted his best smile.

“Worry not, populous! Come morning, I promise to spend time amongst you all before returning home!”

A cheer rang out amongst the crowd. A group of women planned to cook their best breakfast and fussed about their best clothes. The children who have been slowly edging closer to the Zoran Prince suddenly erupted in requests to play.

Rising a hand to quell the crowd of villagers, everyone finally calmed down. The frowns turned to smiles at the promise of a morning date. Turning back to the pair, Rozel let loose another laugh.

“You sure do have an effect here, Prince Sidon.” He chuckled.

“You’re telling me…” Link quickly interjected.

 

***

 

A good 20 minute walk from the village opened up the whole beachside to Link and Sidon. The blue shells of the delectable snails and various crabs had Link’s mouth watering.

Heaving a large pot that they had borrowed from a generous family, Link kept walking beside Sidon, whom of which was carrying an armful of ingredients needed for the dish he was excited to make.

Hearty Blueshell Soup. Good for the soul, easy to eat, and creamy to boot.

Stopping at a secluded point in the rocks, a natural roofed and open air cave was close by. It was good enough to keep Link out of the elements somewhat, Sidon opting to sleep in the Ocean. With a rather hearty “harrumph”, Link set the pot on the sand before looking around.

“I’m going to chop a tree down to make a simple Hateno Candle.”

Sidon tiled his head in curiosity.

“Hateno Candle?”

Link scratched the back of his head, looking for the right words to describe the method.

“Well, it’s where you take a thick tree trunk and cut the top like a star. Then, you ignite it from the middle and the fire is contained within the log.”

Sidon’s look of curiosity was replaced with stark interest.

“I would love to see it!” Sidon said with a smile on his face.

Pushing up the sleeves of his long sleeved undershirt, Link smirked.

“Well, just sit tight, I’ll grab a log soon enough!”

And soon it was. Within the next half hour, Link had a dry enough wide log. Using a spare abandoned axe, Link was lucky enough to get deep enough star gashes into the wood before the Axe gave way, useless.

Sparking the flint a couple of times, both Sidon and Link watched as the inner chamber of the log glowed red. Bursts of flame puffed out from the side but the fire and heat stayed within the log.

“Amazing… Link, you know so much! I would love bring this knowledge back to the Domain. Gaddison is a rather campy Zora, loves to trek and vacation in the Mountains.” Sidon quipped, staring at the fire.

“It’s easier when you have the log already split to go. I’m a bit worried that Zora’s Domain is a bit… uh…” Link looked up from the log with a smirk, “Wet? To keep a log like that dry?”

Sidon’s smile faded, replaced with a thin lipped pout.

“One can dream, Link.”

Both of the boys laugh, taking the time to rest for a moment before moving to the dinner of the day.

 

***

 

“Okay!” slamming a fist in his open palm, Sidon’s face was as if he was commanding his military, “We have the main ingredients. All we need is as many Blueshell Snails as you can carry.”

Sidon turned to the beach. From where they were standing, both of the boys could already see about six snails loitering in the surf.

“This shouldn’t take long but please, feel free to look around for more snails than available.”

“Yes sir!” Link responded with gusto, paired with a salute.

Sidon’s glinting smile was so much brighter in the late midday. Within seconds, they both broke away from each other, racing to pick up snail after snail.

Crawling and sticking to Link’s arms, he bent down to pick up troves of snails and the stray crab. If he was lucky, maybe Sidon would let him sneak it in.

Running back to the campsite, the milk and powered wheat were boiling the pot sitting atop the Hateno Candle. Sidon had already returned and, in a separate bucket, dunked the snails to clean them of any sand. Once they were free of grit, the Zora Prince happily dropped them in the pot.

Link followed suit, cleaning the snails and dropping them in the pot. Soon, the stew was filled to the brim with meat, soaking up the creamy broth.

“Needs more seasoning. The meat alone if robust but, it would still sit blandly in the back of your tongue.” Sidon pondered. 

Looking around, the Prince spotted herbs from far away. He laughed and looked back to Link, who paused sneaking the blue crab into the pot as well.

“Go ahead and add it, it won’t deter the taste from the snail. I’m going to grab those herbs.”

Sidon got up and started jogging towards the alcove filled with the green herbs. Link waited patiently, watching Sidon grow smaller on the horizon.

Suddenly, the hero got a good idea. The purple bottle he bought from Beedle!

Digging in his hip pack, the bottle was still firmly sealed. Shaking the contents generously, he popped the ornate seal off. A quick smell had Link thawing his head back from the absolute raw aroma. It smelled like pure battle and pheromones. Was this really used for cooking?

They needed more spice and flavor, right? Looking up, Sidon was still gathering herbs. Nodding his head, Link got on his knees and leaned over the bubbling pot. Just a drop or two… nothing too crazy.

Drop after drop, Link stopped after five. The color of the soup turned a slight purple before bubbling back to white. Link could notice the smell of the soup was suddenly different. More meaty, alluring, as if pepper and rock salt was added with thick brown sauce.

He was salivating, mesmerized by the scent alone. He didn’t even hear Sidon stroll back up to the pot.

“I got a few handfuls of herbs!” dumping in the bushels of flavoring into the pot as well, the dinner was starting to sing the song of a promise of a good night.

Link had to tear his eyes from the pot to look at Sidon. The Prince was smiling, proud of himself for making something for his friend.

“So, how much longer now?” Link asked innocently.

“Well, the snail doesn’t take long to cook, I’d say you could have some now…” Sidon pulled a wrapped ladle from a bag and scooped a small pool inside the spoon.

Tasting a bit of it, he did a double take to the soup, smacking his lips a few times. Link cocked an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong?”

Sidon shook his head, “Nothing… it’s just… it’s tastes different than the last time I made it.”

Before Link could speak up, Sidon had already produced two wide mugs and wooden forks. He served Link first, the skeptical look fading away to a proud smile.

“Although, you’ll eat anything, right? I’m sure this won’t taste like anything but amazing!”

Once the transfer was made, Sidon flashed his trademark smile, pulling a smile out of Link as well. The hero waited until Sidon poured his own soup, a generous helping of blueshell snail and soup almost overflowing from the top, to start digging in.

His wooden fork speared the fully cooked meat and the snail slipped from the shell easily. The taste was something extremely close to steak, if not saltier. Chewing gingerly, Link brought he mug to his lips, mid chew, and slurped a big gulp of soup. The spare bits of snail and crab that snuck into the broth swam in his cheeks and Link continued to chew. Swallowing hard, he let loose a hearty exhale, returning the cup to his lip to drink more soup.

Taking out the empty shell from his cup, he moved to chuck in into the sea before Sidon stopped him.

“No! Put it back in the pot! The flavor is still stuck in the shell and will only make the soup richer.”

“Oh, good idea!”

One by one, the snails were devoured, the soup drank, and laughs shared. The Hateno Candle naturally snuffed out and the pot stopped bubbling.

“This was… wow Sidon. You sure do know how to make soup!” Link commented, patting his belly.

“Maybe I can make the Hylian-Zora relations even better with my soup! I just wish I knew what that taste was. I’m not saying I’m put off by it, it was just different.” Sidon sat up to look inside the pot, finding only shells and herb stalks.

“It wasn’t the crab, you think? One measly crab couldn’t throw of flavor that far?” Sidon asked further.

Link finally sat up and pulled the purple bottle from his hip pouch. Presenting it to Sidon, he gave it another shake.

“I added a couple drops of this in the—“

Before Link could even finish his sentence, Sidon snapped it out of his hand. Bringing the bottle close to his face, the Prince’s eyes scoured the foreign print etched into the glass.

“Link… this is Monster Extract! You use this to inflect a massive… lewd curse on someone!”

Link deadpanned before blinking twice, not knowing what to say next.

“Beedle said it was for cooking…”

Sidon looked up slowly, his eyes wide.

“You did NOT put this in the pot. Please tell me you’re joking.” His normal happy voice was shaky, scared. Link sat up all the way, completely alert.

“Just… five drops…”

Sidon stood up and chucked the bottle into the sea. Lost forever within the waves, Link could only watch with wide eyes and mouth agape as his belongings were discarded.

“Hey! I paid 20 rupees for thaaaaAAAA—“

Lugging the hero to the roofed natural cave, a couple of blankets were already put down. They were shielded from any oncoming onlookers and with the sun already dipping under the horizon, no-one would be coming out this far any time soon.

Laying on his back, Link was on high alert as Sidon rid him of his shirt fairly quickly.

“S-sidon! Stop, what are you…what…are you…” Link’s words slurred.

“It’s already started…” Sidon said to himself.

Grabbing the sides of Link’s face, Sidon could only hope his words reached his friends loud and clear.

“Link, this is bad. I’m going to do everything I can to help you through this! Do you trust me!?” Sidon pleaded.

Link shook his head, trying to get a hold of himself. The warmth in his belly spread all over his body. Soon the sure feeling of the blood rushing to his dick has Link clenching his teeth.

“Sidon…” Link purred, leaning his head into Sidon’s large hand.

“Link… Link! Oh, Hylia help me…” He moved to Link’s trousers. Unbuckling and pulling the garments off, the very form fitting boxers give little to no hint of how hard Link had grown.

Unable to wait any longer, it seemed, Link snaked his own hand under the band of his boxers and gripped his cock hard, pumping and working himself shamelessly in front of his friend.

Sidon swallowed hard. The monster extract didn’t work on Zora but, he found himself growing hot under this gills from the display. Link’s head tilted and pressed into his hand just so, the silhouette of Link’s fist in his briefs working his leaking dick.

His parted lips, pink and flushed, the tongue peaking out slightly. Sidon was partly panting at the view.

“Sidon, what is happening to me?” Link whispered, a smile creeping up on his face, “I feel… I fell so….”

“Link, my friend, I want you to know this isn’t your fault! You didn’t know this would happen!” Sidon tucked his thumbs under the bands of the briefs. Pulling them down slightly, he caught the sight of the curly blonde hair around Link’s cock.

“However… If I don’t…” he swallowed again, “ _Service…._ you…”

He pulled the boxers down the rest of the way, Link not stopping in his movements. If anything, having his cock out in the open air relieved him more, his hand pumping harder.

“You may very well die. Will you allow me… access to your body?” Sidon’s voice was shaking, praying that Link was coherent enough to give consent.

Arching his back, Link moaned into the night. Spreading his legs wider, his heels dug into the blankets, feeling the sand under them.

“I don’t care how you have to do it…” Link moaned, his head snapped back down, looking Sidon in the eyes. The hero’s pupils were blown out, his white face flushed red with lust.

“Just FUCK ME!”

“O-of course! Link, I only want what’s best for you…” Sidon stammered, hands shaking as they gripped Link’s hips.

From the contact alone, Link was crying. His free hand came down to grip the bottom of the base of his own cock, the other hand working the tip of his dick hard.

This was the curse at work. Meant to kill from elevated heart rate, cardiac arrest and loss of blood flow. A cruel and deadly joke to play on those who don’t have a lover. There was a reason bottles of this stuff was “rare”. The only known cure was a proper fucking to completion, to orgasm.

Sidon was a bit inexperienced. He wasn’t stupid, he knew how this worked but he only had experience with his own hand up until this point. But, what of Link. He only knew him as a friend, he had no idea what he liked in bed.

Link had brung a hand to his nipple, pinching and twisting along with his frantic hand job. His whines grew in intensity, at this point, he might as well be crying.

Sidon was hard, his tip leaking generously at the display. He decided to start by bringing their two cocks together. The heat and contact alone had Sidon moaning but Link’s sucked in breath out classed Sidon’s sounds.

“Ahhhhh yes! Do it! Do it!!” Link wrapped his hands around both of them, this finger barely clearing Sidon’s dick alone.

Keeping his hands still, Sidon began thrusting into Link’s hold. Rutting against Link’s cock and hand soon had the Prince hanging his head in lust. The ribbon of spit that dripped from the tip of Sidon’s tongue from stimulus alone slathered all over the pair of dicks.

“Oohhhh gods…. Link you feel…So soft…” Sidon’s hips dipped down, adding more pressure onto Link’s own dick.

In response, Link’s legs stiffened and his back arched off the blanket. His hands still gripped both of their cocks and squeezed. With his head thrown back, a gargled moan ripped from the boy’s throat.

“Link… what do you need? How… how do you want it?! Please tell me!” Sidon was breaking fast. This was his first time and the pressure was already building.

Link looked Sidon back in the eyes again. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and his hands were moving to work Sidon against himself in vain.

“ _Break me…break me. Please put it in me. Fuck me, Sidon…”_

He was whispering. It was all the strength he could muster at this point and Sidon felt incredibly guilty. The shuffling around Sidon broke the Prince from the boy’s gaze as he watched Link spread his legs wider, Link’s breathing erratic and needy.

“ _Please… put it in me…”_

“G-gods…Ngghh..” Sidon tried his best to position the tip of his cock to Link’s hole, the pressure and excitement getting the better of him. A quick spurt of cum shot out of Sidon’s cock and splashed on Link’s hole.

Oversensitive to the point that it felt like a breath was needles on his skin, the splash of Sidon’s cum on his hole had the boy whimpering. Anything, anything at all at this point, he would beg if he had to.

Slowly, Sidon pushed the tip of his cock to the entrance. Gripping Link’s hips to the point of bruising, the Prince wasn’t prepared for the _warmth_ or how absolutely _tight_ Link would be. How his walls hugged his cock tight, the Monster Extract spiking his body heat, cooking Sidon along with him.

As easy as he could, Sidon slipped into Link, the Hero under him gasping and lifting his legs to allow more access.

“Yes! Yes! More, Sidon! Please fuck me, do what you want to me!” He was growling, teeth clenched. The look on his face switched from pleading to ravenous now that his body was getting what it suddenly starved for.

The hands tugging at his own dick moved to hold his own legs open, Sidon’s shallow thrusts driving him wild.

“Link, I’m going to hurt you if I… go all the way in…” The swallows and gasps between thrusts did nothing to quell the mood. The pressure built more and more. Sidon was scared that he would blow his load too soon, in return, not able to free Link from the curse.

“You have to… you have to do it!” Link sneered in between clenched teeth. His hips shifted in desperation for action, trying to coax Sidon to pump faster.

Hands leaving Link’s hips and slamming on either side of the Hero’s head, the roar that left Sidon’s throat was filled with dread. He was putting everything into this, not know what the outcome would be. He knew Link needed this to cum, he just hoped that he would last long enough to make it.

Nails digging into the blankets, eyes blown black with lust, Sidon’s moans became growls. The vicious slapping of hips on Link’s ass was clear as day, any passer-by’s within 50 feet would hear them loud and clear.

Link’s oh-so confidant and curse induced begging and moans became garbled grunts and whines. He struggled to keep his legs spread as wide as he could.

Sidon peered down mid fuck, watching at the head of Link’s cock was beet red, ready to blow. The drips of precum leaking from the tip pooled in Link’s belly button. It was anytime now and Sidon was so fucking close.

“I’m gonna… I-i-i-im gonnaa-a-a-a-a-aaaa” Link moaned, bouncing like a limp doll along with Sidon’s pounding.

Sitting up more, Sidon’s hand’s gripped Link’s shoulders and, with the extra leverage, he preformed his final attempt to pull the orgasm from Link.

Snapping his hips as forcefully as he could, Link screaming at the exact strike of his prostate, Sidon exhaled. He mustered all of his strength and endurance to pull back to his tip slowly, only to snap his hip back into Link with all the force he could muster.

“Cum, Link…” His normally regal voice was dark, low. Controlled.

“Cum…”

_SLAP_

“Cum with me, Link…”

_SLAP_

“You can do it… cum with me!”

With the final slap, Link screamed into the air, the head of his dick erupting with thick globs of cum. It rocketed up and onto Link’s chest. In a matter of seconds, the redness from Link’s face and body subsided. His body temperature cooled and breathing evened.

Luckily for Sidon, he’d cum just seconds before Link blew his load, filling Link to the brim with his seed. Light headed and out of breath, he threw his head back and inhaled the crisp ocean air; thinking about what he had jut done to his friend.

A couple of weak slaps to his thigh pulled Sidon’s head back down to look at the spent Hylian. Link was heavy lidded, breathing deeply and on the brink of sleep induced death. The only think keeping Sidon from worrying too much was the smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.

“Thanks…for that…”

A vicious blush ran across Sidon’s face before he pulled out of Link completely.

“I-i did it to save you! I promise I had no intention of taking advantage of you in the slightest! You are my most trusted friend, I—“

“Hey…”

Sidon quickly shut up as Link’s interjection.

“Can we fuck like that more often? Like, can we make this a thing?”

Sidon couldn’t take much more. The steam was practically pouring out of his ears from embarrassment.

“Link! You almost died! I did what was necessary to save you!”

“Is that a yes or maybe then?”

Sidon could only watch as the wise cracking Hylian went from almost dying, to smiles, to fast asleep in the span of the past ten minutes. Thinking long and hard about what this meant for his future and relationship with his friend.

“I guess it couldn’t hurt…” Sidon whispered to himself, laying next to Link eventually. The twilight hours crawled by slowly, the constellations telling the endless tale above the lovers at night.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


End file.
